


姜黄色的影子

by Colcolcol



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cat!Newt, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Newt has a bad morning, Percival has a ginger shadow
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colcolcol/pseuds/Colcolcol
Summary: 纽特，不管出于什么原因，捡了一只有史以来体型最大、毛量最多的猫（脑补挪威森林猫）回家，然后这只猫就和帕西瓦尔形影不离了。MACUSA的其他人开始打赌，帕西瓦尔何时会叫纽特把猫拿走，但是没有人预料到帕西瓦尔如此喜欢猫咪。另外，证据储藏柜里烦人的耗子突然销声匿迹了。





	姜黄色的影子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ginger Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754161) by [vaderina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina). 



一只姜黄色的毛茸茸的大猫出现在帕西瓦尔的客厅里，而纽特却不见踪影。他的大衣还挂在门上，鞋子被散乱地扔在鞋架旁边，所以纽特肯定没有出门。纽特通常会弄出一点动静，但是现在屋里很安静。帕西瓦尔试探性地绕着这只坐着的猫看，它的尾巴轻轻摇动着。厨房里没有人，浴室也是空的，帕西瓦尔刚从卧室出来。那间客房——帕西瓦尔坚决不会说那是动物的房间的——同样没有一点儿人影儿。他返回客厅，猫正舔着爪子，他关上了连接安全出口的窗户。

 

“纽特？”帕西瓦尔问道，觉得自己很蠢。但是他了解纽特，这只猫就是纽特也不是不可能。在他对面，猫抬起头来，发出愉悦的呼噜声，接着站起来蹭了过来，绕着帕西瓦尔的腿转圈。

 

“操。”

\---------------------------------------

时间并不宽裕，帕西瓦尔只能用几个自己知道的咒语试图把纽特变回来，但是一点儿用也没有，反倒肉眼可见地激怒了猫咪。他放弃了，走向门口，猫咪乖巧地跟着他。纽特会搞出奇奇怪怪的小事故，会学动物求偶舞，如果帕西瓦尔爱的不正是这样的他的话，估计早就把他掐死了。一人一猫就这样一起去MACUSA，这甚至都不是今天早晨街上最怪异的景象，没有人回头看：一个衣冠楚楚的男人挤过人群，后面跟着一只大橘猫。终于，他们走进电梯，里德按了按钮，电梯缓缓上升。

 

“我不知道你是怎么做到让自己陷入这种麻烦的。”帕西瓦尔抱怨。

 

“长官？”里德问。

 

“对不起，我是在跟纽特说。”帕西瓦尔指了指自己的脚，上面正坐着那只猫。猫咪带好奇地看向里德，目光中带着鄙视，这一点儿也不像纽特。但是如果纽特现在真的具备了一些猫咪的性格，帕西瓦尔也不能责怪他，而且之前里德有时候让他害怕，也不是什么好事。

 

帕西瓦尔和纽特在他们那一层下了电梯，直接走向私人办公室，每个部门的部长都被慷慨地施舍了一间。帕西瓦尔拉出椅子，椅子艰涩地划过地面，他一屁股坐了下来，抑制不住地叹息。他给史密瑟森，咒语破解部门的部长，写了一只便签老鼠，然后看着这只纸老鼠向通讯洞跑去。它就要钻进洞里了，一道橘色的闪电从桌子后面窜出来，猛扑过去。纸屑纷飞，魔法纸老鼠吱吱叫着，动弹不得，帕西瓦尔盯着纽特，后者嘴里正叼着一只半死不活的便签老鼠。看到这一幕，他全身的血液都冻住了，一个想法窜过他的脑子：这个咒语在一点点吞噬纽特的人性，让他完全变成一只猫。带着坚定的决心，他重新写了一张便签，施了咒标记为最高优先级，在墙上的洞的旁边释放了它。纽特依旧扑了过来，把爪子伸进洞里一通乱抓，一无所获。他气呼呼地转身不再看刚才老鼠消失的方向，转而悄悄靠近第一只纸老鼠。

 

关于纽特的情况的消息传得很快。几分钟之后，史密瑟森就出现在了帕西瓦尔门口，他们开始试着识别这个把纽特困在猫的身体里的咒语。傲罗也来来往往，提供帮助。渐渐地，帕西瓦尔、史密瑟森和纽特从办公室里挪到了大厅，好让更多人一起来想办法。越来越的方法失败了，他们逐渐失去了希望。甚至变形控制部门的威尔森也上楼来看了，以便她能帮上忙。但是没有一个办法行得通。纽特坐在一张空桌子上，开心地翻着滚儿，打着盹儿，人们在他周围讨论着各种各样的魔咒。

 

慢慢地，室内嗡嗡的讨论声沉寂了下来。一开始是外围的人闭嘴了，后来安静一直蔓延到了围着桌子的中心讨论小组。他们因为这压抑的安静抬起了头。帕西瓦尔直起了身，转了过来。他的脸刷的一下变白了。

 

“你为什么把我锁在消防通道里，你个混蛋？”纽特看起来很愤怒。他脚上只套着袜子，裤子和衬衫还在应该在的地方，但是头发乱蓬蓬的，没穿领带、吊带，也没有那件熟悉的蓝大衣。实际上，他看起来就像是起床起到一半就中途放弃了。在他对面，帕西瓦尔回头看了看猫，又看了看纽特。

 

“呃。”这可能是所有傲罗人生中第一次看到他们的头儿说不话，眼睛睁得大大的。如果他有狗狗耳朵的话，它们现在一定会贴着他的脑袋摆成飞机耳，他的尾巴也会低垂着，表示着歉意。

 

“我不能幻影移形因为隔壁罗宾逊太太正在浇花。所以我只能用麻瓜的方式爬下来，却发现你把前门锁了，把我锁在了屋外。这时候，罗宾逊太太正等着我，所以我只能去和她喝茶，听她激情表达着对我的同情，然后送我下楼去打车。出租车啊帕西瓦尔。我身上一分钱都没有更别说车费了，所以我只能让那个可怜的司机一忘皆空。然后只穿着袜子来MACUSA找你。”纽特咆哮的声音越来越高，帕西瓦尔在向纽特道歉还是跑去塞拉菲娜的办公室参加一个突然的紧急会议之间摇摆着。他不会管这个叫躲避的，但是其他人可能不会同意。纽特的视线从他的脸上看向了他身后，接着暴躁的表情变成了勃然大怒。

 

“你都对埃塞尔做了什么？！”

 

傲罗们纷纷让路，纽特绕过帕西瓦尔，把猫咪搂进了怀里。

 

“埃塞尔？！”帕西瓦尔虚弱地问。纽特直勾勾地盯着帕西瓦尔，直到他含糊地吐出一个回答：“我们以为它是你。”

 

很明显，纽特期待得到的众多回答中没有这一句。他的头往后缩了缩，惊讶地眨眨眼睛，然后低头看着埃塞尔。

 

“等等，”他说，“你们以为埃塞尔，一只母猫，是我？你们都是这样想的吗？”他环顾四周，没有人敢直视他的眼睛。“为什么我会是一只猫？为什么我会是只母猫？”

 

在尴尬地沉默了许久后，帕西瓦尔嘟囔道：

 

“我们没想过要扒开它的毛检查一下性别。”

 

纽特很不体面地发出了难以置信的哼声。小心地把猫放到地上，纽特和猫都靠近了帕西瓦尔。他一只手抬起帕西瓦尔的下巴，让他局促不安的伴侣抬起头，然后在他嘴唇上亲了一下。

 

“你真不可思议，你昨晚下班回家的时候我就跟你说，我们迎来了新成员所以不要惊慌。我不确定你是不是真的听到了，因为你那时候已经半睡着了。我在哈德逊河边发现埃塞尔，它被主人塞进纸袋里，只是因为它不能生小猫。”

 

“哦。”帕西瓦尔呼出一口气，他脸上的红晕开始消退了。

 

“现在带我回家好让我穿好衣服，显得更像点样子。”

 

他们一起离开了，埃塞尔跟在后面。没有人能想到他们回来的时候，埃塞尔就像是帕西瓦尔的影子一样粘着他。不管他去哪里，她都跟着。人们开始议论，好奇为什么他会忍受这只猫的存在来时刻提醒自己干过的蠢事。很快，人们开始打赌他什么时候会甩开这只猫，或者至少让纽特给它找个收养家庭。部门里的一些人甚至说如果帕西瓦尔不想要她的话，他们很乐意带她回家。不久，帕西瓦尔走到哪埃塞尔跟到哪成为了日常。但奇怪的是，在很多的案件中，帕西瓦尔总是被叫去证据保管室。傲罗都开始注意到他频繁地去保管室，没人知道是怎么回事。

 

一天午餐时间，傲罗们和在保管室工作的人聚集到一起，不顾一切地想要找出答案。

 

“我们并不真的需要格雷夫斯部长下来。”安德斯嘴里嚼着一大口沙拉说，“实际上，我们讨厌他可怕地皱着眉出现。但是他的猫，她一直在控制着乱跑的纸老鼠的数量。其实我想我们只剩下几只有活力的还在伪造品柜子后面。她是个捕猎高手，但是我们也不知道还有什么东西导致她天天来我们这里。”

 

桌子边响起同意的嘀咕声。每个傲罗确实都花了一点时间才适应了帕西瓦尔独有的面部表情。快乐的皱眉，不高兴的皱眉，出神的皱眉对于新手傲罗来说几乎一样。他们的谈话陷入了愧疚的沉默，这时候，埃塞尔蹦上了桌子寻求抚摸。帕西瓦尔抱歉地从两个傲罗中间探身抱起猫，没人敢动一下。

 

“我还要跟你说多少次，埃塞尔？你不能跳上每一张工作用的桌子然后要奖励。纽特在家里跟我叨唠得够多了，不要在这里再让我尴尬了。”

 

傲罗们交换了一个眼神，很明显，他们打的赌再也不会有结果了，帕西瓦尔短时间内是不会放弃埃塞尔了。


End file.
